The Queen's Servants
The Queen's Servants, sometimes referred to as "Tyrian's Pincers" or "Tyrian's Wrist Blades" , are the personal weapons of Tyrian Callows in the American animated webseries RWBY. History Origin The origins of the weapons are unknown, though it can be assumed that they were sold to or built by Tyrian before the events of the series. Volume 4 When Team RNJR passes through the destroyed and abandoned town of Oniyuri on their way to Mistral, Tyrian arrives to kidnap Ruby Rose under the orders of Salem. He immediately activates his wrist blades and attacks, but Lie Ren blocks him. Tyrian kicks him away, then clashes with Ruby. She tries to fend him off, but is struck with the blades. Jaune Arc rushes in, but Tyrian simply hops up on his shield as Nora Valkyrie charges. However, Tyrian simply jumps on her hammer and launches himself into a nearby building. The team questions him, and he gives a brief and vague explanation of his purpose there. The team disagrees, and Tyrain attacks again, spinning on his blades on top of Juane's shield and kicking everyone else away. Ruby shoots Nora with an electric Dust shot, allowing her to charge up and lay a heavy strike on Tyrian while he is distracted. However, he blocks it with his stinger and kicks Nora away. After another brief conversation, Tyrian activates his blades again and strikes Ruby and depletes her Aura. As he prepares to sting her, Qrow Branwen rushes in to defend her. The two exchange blows, Tyrain swiping against Qrow's weapon with his blades. Qrow hits him away, and he uses his blades to skid to a stop. Qrow brings his weapon down, and Tyrian blocks. He then activates machine guns on the blades, jumping away and firing at Qrow. Qrow blocks, and Nora and Ren rush in to help. Tyrian simultaneously blocks both their attacks, then kicks them away. He and Qrow then begin pressuring each other, with Tyrian firing and slicing. Ruby distracts Tyrian with some sniper shots, giving Qrow the opportunity to punch and kick Tyrian. The two carry their fight onto the roof of a crumbling building, where their blades clash and Tyrian fires, but Qrow blocks all the shots. They smash each other through the building, depleting both of their Auras. Ruby jjoins in, and Tyrian fights the both of them. He fires at Ruby, but she blocks. Qrow swings, but Tyrian blocks and holds him. He then attacks Ruby, kicking her away and causing a piece of roofing to fall towards her. Qrow saves her, but Tyrian takes the opportunity to slash him with his poisoned stinger. As his stinger is extended, Ruby takes her scythe and promptly slices it off. Tyrian screams and writhes in agony before the rest of Team RNJR forces him to flee. Later, Tyrian reports to Salem while Cinder Fall is practicing her new powers on some Grimm. He begs for forgiveness, and Salem denies him. Enrages and destroyed, he activates his blades and sadistically tortures and kills a Beowolf Grimm. Powers and Abilities The Queen's Servants fold down over his wrists when inactive, and extend when in use. The curved blades are large enough for wide strikes and powerful blows, but small enough to be compact. The blades are shown to be strong enough to block blows from Qrow's weapon, Ruby's Crescent Rose, and Nora's Magnhild. There are also double barrel machine guns mounted in the glove area, located directly above the knuckles. These guns are fast and have decent range, allowing for pressuring an opponent. Appearance The blades consist of red and black angular gloves with yellow stitching towards the end. The blades themselves are grey and black, curved and telescoping, suspended off the glove by metal reaches. The machine guns are located underneath a small metal peak on the end of the gloves, right above the knuckles and between the two blades. There is also a dark crimson finger attachment on the end that loops over Tyrian's middle finger. Gallery Images Tyrian blades.png|The Queen's Servants when active. Tyrian_blades_passive_mode.png|The Queen's Servants while inactive. TyrianGun.png|Close-up of the guns. V4_06_00052.png|Tyrian vs Ruby Rose. V4_06_00055.png|Tyrian beating Ruby. V4_07_00030.png V4_07_00032.png V4_07_00034.png|Tyrian using the blades to skid to a stop. V4_07_00035.png|Tyrian vs Qrow Branwen. V4_07_00039.png|Tyrian blocking Qrow's strike while maliciously cackling. V4_07_00041.png|Tyrian firing at Qrow. Videos Team RNJR & Qrow vs. Tyrian Supercut Trivia *The name "Tyrian's Wrist Baldes" is unofficial, as the actual names of the weapons have been confirmed to be "The Queen's Servants". *The Queen's Servants resemble the pedipalp pincers of a scorpion, which is consistent with the fact that he is a scorpion Faunus. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Technology